1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a portable electronic apparatus, such as a portable notebook computer or a portable electrical device, includes a rechargeable battery pack. The battery pack may include a plurality of battery cells, a voltage sensing and balancing circuit for sensing voltages of the respective battery cells and for maintaining voltage balance, and a controller for controlling charging and discharging operations of the respective battery cells.
In a battery pack mounted in a special device such as a handheld electrical device, some of battery cells constituting the battery pack are coupled to a voltage sensing and balancing circuit and measured. However, since the voltage sensing and balancing circuit has only a limited number of input ports, it may be that not all of the battery cells can be coupled to the voltage sensing and balancing circuit. Generally, the battery cells are directly coupled to an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter provided within the controller to transfer voltages thereof.